


love's sweet bait

by bookwormywriter



Series: elixir of youth (straight from the tap) [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Size Difference, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter
Summary: Nicky is Joe's baby boy, and Joe enjoys pampering him whenever they have the time.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: elixir of youth (straight from the tap) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944031
Comments: 32
Kudos: 247





	love's sweet bait

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a prompt from the kink meme where Nicky is a teenager and he and Joe play with the age dynamic: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3653.html?thread=1005893#cmt1005893

The two of them are unwinding outside of the weirdest safehouse Nile has ever seen. Safe _hotel_. It’s almost like a villa. A series of small standalone cabins nested around a communal campfire and pool in the backwoods of “Somewhere, California”. She and Nicky are reclined against teak Adirondacks, talking about nothing in particular. It’s nice.

She’d joined him after bowing out after about half an hour of the game of basketball Joe and Booker were watching in Booker’s place. Andy and Quynh are off in the woods somewhere, probably eating bugs off of trees or something. 

Currently she’s watching Nicky’s long-fingered, deft hands roll a joint. She slides her gaze up toward his face, which is slightly shadowed by an unruly curtain of hair.

“You sure you’re legal to be smoking that, young man?”

Nicky’s fingers pause in their practiced movements and he lifts his head, tossing it slightly as he does so, blinking the hair from his fringe out of his eyes. The action makes him look as young as his barely 18 but my ID says I’m 22 body. His mouth is pinched in a look of annoyance before he lifts one hand from where he’s rolling to smother it against Nile’s face. It smells earthy and loamy, like the weed, and she laughs.

“I fucking hate you,” Nicky grouses, returning to his work.

“I’m the best biggest-little sister you’ve ever had.” Nile replies, voice almost solemn.

Nicky’s mouth ticks up slightly and he finishes his work, sealing the rolling paper with a quick lick before placing it into his mouth and lighting it. He takes a long drag before pulling it away from his mouth and tipping his head back against the chair and exhaling. He hums in satisfaction, extending his arm with the joint toward Nile in offering.

Nile takes it, pulls on it for a moment, brows furrowing at the taste. It’s not bitter like the cheap shit Jay used to score in high school. It’s earthy, hints of spice and pine, and something slightly fruity. She exhales slowly, rolling the joint in her fingers and examining it.

“This is good shit, where’d you get it?”

Nicky preens a bit, taking it back from Nile, nudging the ground bud and papers toward her so she can roll her own. “Joe.”

Nile hums at that, taking a piece of rolling paper before noticing the bowl on the table and picks that up instead, pinching some of the weed into it. She cuts off the choke with her thumb and inhales the first hit. “Your goddamn Daddy spoils you too much.”

Nicky preens again, brighter, more obnoxiously, and pulls one of his feet up onto the seat, resting his arm against the curled leg. “You’re just jealous because Booker is still too vanilla to agree to fist you.”

Nile lets out a squawk and slaps in his direction but he dodges it easily. She narrows her eyes at him. “Booker’s just nervous. He wants to do research first.”

Nicky inclines his head in acknowledgement and flicks his joint into the ashtray before taking another drag. “I’m glad, then. You seem to make Booker happy.”

Nile smiles warmly and shifts a bit so she can bump his shoulder in spite of the space between them. Nicky drags her chair through the gap between them and she smiles, resting her arm against the one resting on his leg. 

“Any news on the next job?” Nile finally asks once they’ve both finished their first round of smoking. Nicky is distractedly playing with the edges of his leather cuffs, the hem of his jeans, the zipper of his hoodie. 

“Nothing yet. I’m honestly a bit glad for it. We’ve been running around a lot since we met you with only a few snatched days to spare. Having a long stretch to relax like this is nice.” Nile nods, watching Nicky for a long moment before he pulls himself up out of the chair. “I’m getting a drink.”

He comes back out with a large pitcher of water and two glasses as well as a small metal tin. He sets the drinks down before moving over to the firepit near them. Nile pours them both a glass and watches Nicky move with a curious contentment. He carefully curates the wood near the pit, picking up pieces and beginning to stack them in a square structure with a hollow middle. He eventually adds some dry leaves and moss to the middle, along with a few smaller sticks. She watches him crouch down, open the small tin and pull something out. It almost looks like a wad of cotton. He scrapes something onto it before setting it down and striking over it with a flint and steel like an honest-to-God boy scout. He stokes the ember before transferring it to the firepit and before long it catches and he moves to recline back next to her.

She’s started rolling a series of joints and looks up at him as he sits back down. “We have lighters, you know.”

“I like building it properly, the way I was taught to,” Nicky replies, pulling over his drink.

Nile rolls up the last of the ground bud and twists the end, setting it between her lips. “I’m trying to picture you learning. I just keep imagining you with a tonsure.” She teases, laughing louder when he sends her a glare that is dampened by the bright flush in his cheeks. 

They both feel pleasantly buzzed after two joints each and have moved their chairs a bit closer to the fire. Nile has curled her legs under herself to partly watch Nicky while also keeping an eye on their surroundings. He’s stretched out in the chair, slumped low, feet resting on a log and peering up at the night sky. Bathed in firelight he looks both young and ancient, the simplicity of his outfit, loose jeans and a zip-up sleeveless hoodie, feet bare, could almost, if she squinted, stand in for something out of time. 

“Y’know,” Nile starts, sipping her water, “you never told me how Booker reacted to you and Joe.”

Nicky grins at that. “For the first fifty years he thought I was Andy’s son. None of us corrected him because we all thought it was hilarious. He walked in on Joe and I in the mid 1880s, I think. I can’t really remember the look on his face because I was otherwise occupied but Joe says he looked like he swallowed a whole salted lemon.”

Nile snickers. “I thought there was a whole view that young men and older men were an okay thing?”

“Yes and no. I actually don’t think it was the age or the sex that bothered him. I think he thought Joe was sleeping with me for…” He pauses, fishing for words. “Cookie points?”

“Brownie,” Nile corrects. “Right because you were Andy’s son.”

“Mhm. Made traveling easier. We explained everything to him after. Took him a bit to wrap his head around it but he’s fine now, I think.”

“As much as most people can be when the two of you are being obnoxious, anyway.”

Nicky chuckles and refills their water. His head turns as the door to the cabin far left of them opens and light and noise spill out into the world for a brief moment before it’s shut again. Joe is sauntering over to them, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. Nile smiles at him as he pauses behind her chair and drops a kiss on her head before rounding to where Nicky is. 

Nicky blinks up at him, giving him a slanted smile. “Hey, Daddy,” he says by way of greeting, already sliding out of the chair. 

Joe slides in, Nicky drapes over his lap, one of Joe’s hands bracketed on Nicky’s hip. “Hi, baby.”

Like Nile said, obnoxious.

“How’s the game going?” Nile asks, watching Joe’s hand smooth over the line of Nicky’s neck to cup the back of his head. 

“We’re losing and Booker decided to switch to something else. I wasn’t interested.”

Nile looks toward the cabin Joe left, expression thoughtful before leaning her head back against the chair. “Think a fuck would cheer him up?”

Joe’s laugh is mostly a huff through his nose as he picks one of the neatly rolled joints from the pile and lights it for himself. “Maybe. Pity fucking is never that fun, though.”

Nile watches Nicky as he idly trails his fingers over Joe’s arm, the cuff of his shirt. He’s tucked into Joe’s broader frame easily, resting his head on Joe’s chest. Joe’s hand that isn’t occupied with the joint has slightly rucked up Nicky’s shirt and is gently, mindlessly, caressing up and down his bare skin. They’re fucking adorable in the most infurating way. 

Nicky makes a wordless noise when Joe takes the next hit of his joint, tilting his head back. Joe leans down, mouth pressing over Nicky’s. When they part the smoke curls lazily between them and Nicky licks his lips, nuzzling against Joe’s throat as his head drops back down.

Nile’s watching them with half-hearted interest. A study in contrasts in so many ways. She downs the last of her water. “Alright, wish me luck.” She takes the last two rolled joints with her, walking off toward Booker’s cabin.

“Good luck!” Nicky calls, grinning when she shoots him a middle finger without looking back.

Nicky settles back against Joe once they’re left alone, content to bask in the solid heat of Joe’s body and the warmth of the fire. Part of him wants to fuck right here, out in the open and under the stars like they used to. He indulges the thought momentarily before taking a drag when the joint is pressed to his lips. He’s fully aware of everything, slightly drifting but all the good things turned up to eleven. He knows full well that if he focused his mind would be clear in less than a minute, but he’s happy to enjoy the lazy feeling. 

Joe’s hand is broad and warm over his belly, lazily petting with his fingers. Nicky kisses the hollow of his throat, sucking gently at the skin. Sometimes he feels impetuous and naughty, but right now he just wants to let Joe’s hands rove over his skin.

“Nile asked about how Booker found out,” Nicky finally says.

Joe chuckles, the sound warm. “Did you tell her that he walked in on me four fingers deep in you and you pleading for more?”

“Not in so many words.”

Joe kisses the top of his head, noses the spot behind his ear to make him shiver. “You were a vision, baby boy. Flushed down to your nipples and sobbing.” 

Oh, Nicky can remember. He silk scarves holding his wrists to the posts of the bed, the hot, wet drag of Joe’s fingers. The heat in Joe’s eyes. He makes a contented noise in his throat at the warm curl of heat in his belly the memory brings. 

Joe’s hand drifts down toward the waistband of Nicky’s jeans, just on the teasing side of too big, slipping down the line of his hips to reveal the top of his briefs. Joe’s thumb hooks under the elastic, snaps it back and grins at the way Nicky lets out a soft breath. He scratches his blunt nails over Nicky’s ribs, up toward his nipples, flicks one with his calloused thumb.

Nicky’s head tips back, mouth open in askance. Joe leans down, presses a sucking kiss to Nicky’s mouth and delights in the way that Nicky swoons. One of Nicky’s hands reaches up to cup against his face as he turns to fully straddle Joe’s lap. Both of Joe’s hands move to slide under Nicky’s jeans and grab his ass firmly through his underwear. Nicky skids forward slightly, moaning into his mouth.

When they part Nicky’s eyes are slightly hazy and his mouth is red. Nicky nuzzles their cheeks together, giving a slightly pleasure-drunk noise at the drag of Joe’s beard against his face. Joe’s fingers have found the base of the glass plug still seated in Nicky and he taps it once, smiling wickedly at the hiss it earns.

“Anything I can do for you, baby?”

“Wanna be full and keep you warm.”

Joe gives a delighted hum, slowly drawing his hands out of Nicky’s pants. “Alright, baby boy. Go inside and get undressed and wait in bed for me. I’ll join you shortly.”

Nicky stands with the pat on his hips, picking up the empty glasses and water before heading inside as asked. Joe watches him go for a minute before standing himself, smothering the fire with dirt. He waits until he knows for certain the fire is choked out before heading inside himself. 

He locks the door and removes his shoes, crosses to the small kitchenette and washes his hands. He’s working on the buttons to his shirt as he walks in the small bedroom and pauses in the doorway to delight in the image that greets him. Nicky’s nude form is reclined back onto a throne of pillows they’ve amassed, the room bathed in warm candlelight. Nicky’s naked save for the red leather cuffs around his wrists, hands currently tucked to sit under his thighs.

Nicky watches him with dark eyes as he finishes unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. Joe moves toward the bed, carefully divesting himself of his rings, smirking at the small hitch of breath it earns when he drops them into the small ceramic bowl on their bedside. Nicky’s hips tick up minutely at the sound, the response well conditioned. 

“You’re a sight, honey. Mind rolling over for me?”

Nicky rolls onto his stomach as Joe unbuttons his jeans and pushes them and his boxer-briefs down, stepping out of them as he kneels on the bed. Nicky’s knees are bowed out, hips canted up with the help of pillows. In the faint glow of light Joe can see the edge of the plug still tucked up in Nicky’s body and reaches for Nicky. He slides his hands over Nicky’s thighs, up his pert ass, and back down. He uses his thumbs to hold Nicky open and delights in the way Nicky squirms, face pressed into the pillows. He rubs down the line of Nicky’s crease, gently hooks his fingers into the base of the plug to ease it out of Nicky’s body.

Nicky trembles as the toy withdraws, making breathy sighs and doing his absolute best to stay still. Joe sets the toy aside on a towel and licks two of his fingers before dragging them over the stretched rim, Nicky’s whole body goes slack under him with a long whine. Joe leans up to kiss between Nicky’s shoulders a few times. 

“Good boy, so pretty,” Joe murmurs, still gently petting over Nicky’s hole. 

Nicky gives a low whimper, head turning a bit to look at Joe. Joe leans down and kisses Nicky, holding him still with one hand as he guides his cock into Nicky’s warm, waiting body. Nicky almost coos once he’s filled. Joe shifts his hips once after he’s fully seated before blanketing himself over Nicky’s body.

Nicky gives a throaty moan, eyes slipping shut. “S’good, Daddy. Full.”

Joe pets along Nicky’s flank. He cups Nicky’s cock with his other hand and rests. Nicky sighs under the weight and bulk of Joe, feeling wholly enveloped. They rest like that for a long time, Joe ever so gently rolling his hips into Nicky without pulling out while Nicky clenches against him. 

“You good like this, baby? Or do you want your Daddy to fuck you?”

Nicky wiggles a bit, grinning playfully. “Do you wanna fuck me, Daddy?”

“You’re nice and loose and warm, baby. You kept yourself nice and wet.”

Nicky wiggles again, gasping when the action gets him a swat against the ass. He feels Joe shift and grab his hips and he’s pulled, face pressed into the pillows, ass up. 

“Hands on the headboard, lovely boy.”

Nicky lets Joe reposition his hands, pressed palm flat to the headboard. Joe kisses him hot and wet and filthy. Sucking against his tongue as he starts to fuck in earnest. Nicky lets out a throaty cry when Joe pulls out fully and then slams back in. Joe’s hand moves back to cup against his cock, rocking Nicky’s cock into his hand with each slap of their hips together. 

Joe’s other hand twists into Nicky’s hair, holding his head in place as he fucks his tongue into Nicky’s mouth. Nicky gasps and jerks, drowning in sensation. He bites at Joe’s mouth, sucks his tongue, slurs out desperate requests against Joe’s lips. 

“You gonna come on Daddy’s cock, sweet thing?” 

Nicky nods, each noise almost punched out of him every time Joe thrusts in. “ _Please_ .”

Joe tugs at his balls, runs his fingers under and over his perineum, spreads his hand over Nicky’s hole where he’s relentlessly fucking into his body. Nicky sobs, scratching at the headboard, arching back. 

“Rub yourself off, baby.”

Nicky hiccups out a breath, dragging his cock over Joe’s forearm. “ _Daddy_.” 

Joe chuckles and curls his hand, broad and warm and perfect, back against Nicky’s cock, pressing his thumb past the foreskin and against the sensitive head. Nicky jolts hard, like he’s been shocked, and before he can stop himself he’s coming. Joe growls against the nape of his neck, fucking back in hard. It takes less than five thrusts before Joe’s hand in his hair twists again and he’s coming. 

Nicky hums as he feels Joe’s hips lazily rock, the sensation of come slipping down his thighs. Joe rolls off of him and Nicky rolls with him, pressing his cheek to Joe’s shoulder. Joe reaches over for a few wet wipes and cleans his hands off as well as Nicky’s thighs and stomach before kissing Nicky’s forehead. 

“You alright?”

Nicky wiggles against him again, biting the swell of his shoulder. “More than. Thank you.” 

Joe pats his hip and kisses him again before moving to extinguish the candles. “I love you, Nicolò.”

Nicky stretches up and bumps their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I probably will be returning to jailbait, barely 18!Nicky with his daddy Dom - especially because I want to write Nile's reaction to meeting them the first time. 
> 
> I have a tumblr [here](https://a-little-bit-of-ultra-violence.tumblr.com) and a twitter @bookwormywriter where you can contact me and flail. You can also send me prompts. _please_
> 
> You can also hit me up on the new fan discord [here](https://discord.gg/DwKHcym). We'd love to have you.
> 
> Also please leave a comment if you can; they really keep me motivated!


End file.
